Un final diferente
by Rubi's chocolate
Summary: Los recuerdos regresan a su mente, y el dolor regresa con la misma intensidad a como si lo estuviese viviendo nuevamente... se ha ido, y no volverá más... ¿o tal vez no?
1. Chapter 1

Hola de nuevo x3. Vengo a dejarles una nueva historia. En sí, es mi idea de lo que sería un final para Naruto (claro que no será así, pero bueno xDu). Se me ocurrió de repente un día que estaba un poco deprimida... no sé ni cómo, pero lo escribí corrido, de un solo jalón. Espero y les guste, lo haré como two-shot, ya que es algo largo xD. A lo mejor quieran matarme para el final, pero bueno, no importa xD. Saludos, disfruten. Por cierto, Naruto y sus personajes no me perteneces, ni me pertenecieron ni me pertenecerán nunca D: (odio mi vida T^T)

* * *

Todo estaba calmo en Konoha. La gente se encontraba en sus casas, seguramente ya estarían dormidos. La luna se alzaba imponente en lo alto, estaba en fase creciente, y parecía sonreír, burlándose de las almas solitarias. A pesar de la oscuridad que reinaba, y que ya la noche estaba avanzada, un alma, contra todo pronóstico, rondaba por las calles, llevando una capucha negra que cubría su identidad. Su destino: el cementerio de la aldea. No tenía mucha prisa en llegar, el lugar no era mucho de su agrado, y prefería tratar de tranquilizarse para mostrarle su mejor sonrisa, no quería que viera que había estado sufriendo. Se enjuagó las lágrimas al ir entrando al desolado lugar, y se encaminó rápidamente hacia aquella lápida, bajo la cual se encontraba el cuerpo de la persona a la que más amó...ésta se encontraba en el centro del cementerio, sobre una pequeña colina, en la que había un gran árbol, el cual le daba resguardo a la criatura que se encontraba bajo ella. Como siempre, le había llevado flores, rosas blancas, para ser más precisos, sabía que le encantaban. Se inclinó ante la lápida y la besó, para después hincarse ante ella.

- Hola – dijo la persona, acariciando la lápida – te traje flores, espero que te gusten, y perdona la demora, es que me dolía un poco el estómago – le dijo, esforzándose para sonreír. Pero después de dos segundos, su sonrisa se apagó. Tomó el gorro de la capa, y la jaló hacia atrás, dejando ver su rostro. La cabellera rubia se encontraba algo enmarañada y opaca, tal vez por las pocas ganas que le daba de cuidarlo. Su piel se encontraba pálida, y su cuerpo, antes fornido, ahora se encontraba delgado y débil, seguramente por la falta de alimento, ya que después de lo ocurrido, dejó de comer bien, y solo lo hacía cuando alguno de sus amigos lo obligaba. En su rostro demacrado, se podía ver la falta de noches de sueño, ya que tenía bolsas debajo de sus ojos, y unas horribles ojeras. Pero lo más triste era su mirada, aquella que antes brillaba con la expectación del mañana, ahora parecían unos zafiros opacados por la falta de lustre. Una lágrima asomaba en sus ojos, pero no se quería mostrar débil ante ella, se lo había prometido, trataba de no pensar, pero su mente le falló, y los recuerdos de aquel trágico día le ganaron, y empezó a ver las escenas, viendo el trágico día como si fuera el mismo momento, y con él regresaba el dolor…

~Flash-Back~

Ya era imposible evitar el enfrentamiento, a pesar de que la idea no le fuese grata. Veía en los ojos que tenía en frente, que refulgían con el rojo el sharingan sediento de sangre, que todo rastro de su mejor amigo había desaparecido; aquél chico al cuál había llegado a llamar "hermano" ya no estaba. Sasuke ya no existía, ahora solo quedaba "El Vengador Uchiha".

Ya no había vuelta atrás... mataría al Uchiha, aunque él tuviera que morir, se lo llevaría con él al infierno, porque él ya sabía que ésa sería su última morada. El pelinegro ya había causado demasiado daño...

Dio un último vistazo a sus amigos y compañeros, que se encontraban reunidos a una distancia prudente. Repasó los rostros de todos, cada uno con diferente expresión; desde furiosos, algunos nerviosos, otros con ansias de entrar en la batalla. Pasó por todos y cada uno, hasta que se detuvo en el de su mejor amiga: Sakura. Su cabello le caía en la cara, ya que había perdido la banda que lo sostenía, ensombreciéndole los ojos. Sus manos estaban apretadas en puños a cada lado de su cuerpo, su rostro estaba bajo y temblaba de pies a cabeza, no sabía si por el miedo o por la tristeza, ya que sabía que la pelirosa seguía enamorada del pelinegro. Notó cuando una lágrima se resbaló por el rostro de la chica, lo que hizo que a Naruto se le partiera el corazón, pero entonces la vio alzar la vista con una mirada decidida. Eso a Naruto lo sorprendió, pero Sakura lo único que hizo fue limpiarse las lágrimas y asentirle con la cabeza, señal de que le daba a Naruto la fuerza para continuar, por lo que él le contestó con otro asentimiento. Siguió con los demás rostros, buscando uno en particular, a pesar de no darse cuenta de ello, hasta que se topó con un par de perlas, en las cuales brillaban el temor y la ansiedad. No sabía qué estaba sucediendo con él, necesitaba verla, aunque fuese una última vez... siguió su recorrido, comenzando con su blanquecino rostro, terso y suave. Siguió con su cabello, largo y de un color oscuro, el cuál bailaba con la brisa... continuó bajando, llegando a su pecho, frente al cual se encontraban sus manos, que parecían estar en posición de rezo... se percató de que la chica dio un pequeño brinco de asombro, por lo que subió sus ojos de nuevo a su rostro, notado un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, seguramente gracias al escrutinio que el chico había llevado a cabo. Le dedicó una sonrisa para tranquilizarla, a lo que ella respondió tímidamente, haciendo que el corazón del chico saltara de alegría, y con fuerzas renovadas, regresó su vista al pelinegro, el cuál tenia marcado el cansancio en su rostro, al parecer quería terminar rápido con esto.

- Naruto, déjate de tonterías y vamos a comenzar de una vez, quiero terminar con esto de una buena vez – dijo el Uchiha con vos aparentemente tranquila, pero que tenía un tono apenas audible de molestia, seguramente para molestar un poco al rubio... lo conocía bastante bien.

- Cállate Uchiha – le contestó, y enmarcando el apellido del chico con desdén - ¿qué no te bastó con haber destruido la aldea casi por completo? ¡Eres un maldito bastardo! – y dicho esto, se lanzó contra el Uchiha, el cuál fácilmente lo esquivó... y así fue como comenzó la última batalla.

El choque entre metales sonaba por todos lados, y sólo podían distinguirse borrosos manchones en el aire, muestra de la velocidad que ambos chicos poseían, hasta que de repente, uno de los dos fue lanzado contra los restos de un edificio cercano. Todos voltearon rápidamente hacia el lugar, preguntándose de quién se trataba, hasta que el otro se paró ágilmente sobre un poste. Era el Uchiha, por lo que el afectado debía de ser Naruto. El humo comenzaba a disiparse, pero no había rastros del chico.

- ¡¡Vamos Naruto, no te des por vencido!! - gritó la pelirosa, logrando que todos los demás hicieran lo mismo.

Los segundos se hicieron eternos, el humo se había disipado por completo, y los gritos de apoyo habían cesado... ¿acaso éste era el final? ¿Realmente era tan fuerte el Uchiha como para haber vencido tan rápido al rubio?

- "Naruto-kun, por favor, no te rindas" – le pedía mentalmente la ojiperla, y como si de un hechizo se tratase, comenzó a fluir un chakra ya conocido por todos, provocando que la sonrisa que el Uchiha había mantenido hasta el momento se borrara y cambiara a una mueca de completa molestia.

- ¡Maldito Uzumaki! – gritó rabioso el pelinegro, lanzándose velozmente hacia el lugar donde estaba el rubio, pero nada más entrar, salió disparado como un rayo hacia el lado contrario, estrellándose contra varios árboles, partiéndolos todos hasta detenerse contra una roca.

De los escombros del edificio, salió un Naruto convertido casi en su totalidad en el zorro Kyuubi, mostrando sus dientes, afilados y fuertes cual diamantes, hacia el lugar donde se encontraba el portador del sharingan.

De la misma forma a como pasó con Naruto, del lugar de donde se había estrellado el pelinegro, comenzó a salir un poderoso chakra, pero se notaba completamente maligno, y de entre las rocas, dos manos gigantescas salieron, quitándose los escombros de encima, para enseguida permitirle el paso al Uchiha, convertido en su demonio interior gracias al sello que Orochimaru le había puesto años atrás...

Con éste hecho, la batalla real comenzó; ambos cuerpos se lanzaron el uno contra el otro, y al chocar entre ellos, crearon una poderosa onda, que hizo que los espectadores tuviesen que sostenerse al suelo utilizando un poco de chakra en sus extremidades.

Todos los presentes estaban atentos a la batalla, a pesar de que sabían que no podían ver o hacer mucho, ya que lo único que podían ver eran manchones.

Chocaban con fuerza el chidori y el rasengan, el sonido era atronador, todo era confuso, pero nada podían hacer, no estaban al nivel de aquellos dos, lo único que podían hacer era pedir porque todo terminara bien.

De repente, ambos ataques chocaron con más fuerza que nunca... primero, una luz enceguecedora, seguida de un terrible estruendo y pronto, la fuerza de choque de ambos ataques se sintió como una fuerte ráfaga de aire, logrando sacar a todos despedidos por el aire. Más edificios se derrumbaron, sobre todo los que se encontraban más cerca del lugar del impacto, todo quedó cubierto por una espesa nube de polvo, y repentinamente, el silencio reinó sobre toda la aldea.

Lentamente, uno a uno, los shinobis que habían ido a apoyar al rubio, comenzaron a levantarse de entre los escombros, se llamaban mutuamente, tratando de reunirse todos de nuevo. Al haberlo logrado, el humo comenzó a despejarse, dejando ver la magnitud del impacto.

Desde donde ellos se encontraban, que era sobre uno de los edificios altos, se podía observar un gran hoyo, producto de la onda de choque.

Pero lo que más les preocupaba era que no se observaba al ojiazul por ningún lado... ¿qué habría pasado con él? ¿Se encontraría bien? Esas eran unas de las preguntas que rondaban la cabeza de todos, todo seguía en calma, como si de repente el sonido se hubiese apagado.

Los chicos se fueron acercando al gran cráter, tratando de encontrar aunque fuese una señal que los condujera al hiperactivo chico rubio, pero nada se veía por los alrededores.

- ¡¡Naruto!! – Gritaba la pelirosa, al igual que los demás chicos - ¡¡Vamos, Naruto, responde!! – la desesperación comenzaba a notarse en sus voces, pero nada, ni un solo sonido regresaba a ellos. Un poco más atrás, iba la ojiperla, buscando con su byakugan alguna señal de chacra, pero de un momento a otro, sintió algo dentro de ella, algo que la llevaba a otro lugar. Comenzó a caminar hacia la dirección en que su presentimiento la llevaba, parecía un zombi.

- "Naruto-kun, estas por aquí, puedo sentirlo, solo espera un momento, ya voy a tu lado" – decía mentalmente la chica, como alentando al chico a que no se rindiera, a pesar de que no sabía si seguía vivo, algo en su interior le indicaba que sí.

Los demás no se percataron de la ausencia de la chica, ya que seguían buscando con desespero al rubio. De repente, una pila de escombros comenzó a moverse, y todos voltearon hacia ella, esperanzados en que fuera el rubio. El primero en llegar fue Kiba, quien junto con Akamaru comenzó a cavar, sin detenerse si quiera a percibir el aroma que emanaba de la persona que se encontraba bajo aquella pila, hasta que fue demasiado tarde... repentinamente, una mano, veloz como el rayo, salió y tomó a Kiba del cuello, comenzando a ahorcarlo, haciendo que todos se sorprendieran; no era Naruto, era el Uchiha quien se encontraba en el lugar. Rápidamente, Akamaru arremetió contra aquella mano que trataba de matar a su amigo, mordiéndola y logrando liberar a Kiba. Enseguida lo tomó y fue corriendo con el resto.

Sakura comenzó a examinar a Kiba, lo bueno era que no le había pasado mucho, y se recuperó en seguida. Los shinobis se pusieron en posición de ataque, aunque sabían que no podían hacer mucho contra el Uchiha.

Lentamente, el cuerpo del pelinegro comenzó a salir de entre las piedras que estaban sobre de él. Estaba en su forma humana, seguramente por la gran cantidad de chakra que recién había usado. Se limpió su aori como si nada, sin voltear a ver a los chicos. De un segundo a otro, se encontraba detrás de la ojiverde, tomándola por la cintura y con su catana en el cuello de la chica, haciendo que todos se sorprendieran, pero inmediatamente tomaron distancia, no querían que la chica sufriera algún daño.

El portador del sharingan, ante éste hecho, sonrió con suficiencia, provocando en los demás un sentimiento de debilidad que no habían sentido antes.

- Así quería verlos, sumisos a mí – dijo con burla en su vos

- ¿Qué demonios quieres, Uchiha? – preguntó la ojijade con desprecio en su vos, pero el pelinegro distinguió una nota de miedo en ella

- No mucho, Sa-ku-ra – respondió, siseando su nombre en su oído, provocando que la aludida se estremeciera – solo quiero saber dónde está Naruto, y sé que si pongo en peligro a uno de ustedes, vendrá corriendo. Lo haré salir de su escondite – y mientras decía esto, hundió un poco el filo en el cuello de la chica, sacando un pequeño alarido de dolor de su boca, y un hilo de sangre corrió lentamente.

- ¡Déjala ir, Uchiha! – gritó desesperada Ino, temerosa de que le fuera a pasar algo a su mejor amiga.

- Tranquila, Yamanaka – contestó el chico – jugaré un rato con ella, no va a morir... aún – y con esto, tomó firmemente a la chica y saltó, alejándose de todos. - ¡¡NARUTO!! – Gritó al aire - ¡¡SÉ QUE ESTÁS ESCONDIDO EN ALGÚN LADO, Y SI NO SALES...!! - apretó más contra él a la chica, haciendo que ésta se quejara - ¡¡TU QUERIDA FLOR DE CEREZO VA A SALIR MUY LASTIMADA!! – lo tenía todo planeado, sabía que Sakura era la debilidad de Naruto. En cuanto el rubio saliera a querer rescatarla, él la usaría a ella como escudo, y en el momento en el que el ojiazul bajara la guardia...

- ¡¡NO SALGAS, NARUTO!! – pidió la ojijade, haciendo molestar al pelinegro, quien apretó aún más el filo contra su níveo cuello.

Los demás se encontraban anonadados, no podían creer lo que estaba pasando, esto se había convertido en una toma de rehenes. Tenían verdadero miedo por la seguridad de la chica. Shikamaru trataba de buscar estrategias, pero todas terminaban con al menos cinco de ellos muertos o con la pelirosa muerta. Ino lloraba desconsolada, con el miedo en su mirada, temiendo por la vida de su amiga. Neji trataba de mantenerse calmo, viendo si encontraba un punto débil en el pelinegro, pero no lo encontraba. Akamaru miraba detenidamente a Sakura, al igual que Ino, temía por ella, se había llegado a encariñar de la chica, al igual que todos los ahí presentes. Pero lo que todos tenían por igual en sus mentes era: ¿dónde está Naruto?...

* * *

Bueno, he ahí la primera parte... a lo mejor mañana traigo el final xD. Saludos :3


	2. Chapter 2

Hola de nuevo, aquí les traigo la segunda parte y final de esta historia x3. La verdad, cuando terminé de escribirlo, las lágrmias corrian por mi rostro, estaba algo... depresiva en esos días xDu, pero cuando lo leí de nuevo unos días después... los sentimientos me inundaron por completa... a pesar de que no lloré, sentía la tristeza, el dolor, la angustia y todas las emociónes qeu en este fic he plasmado. Espero que usteds tambien logren sentirlas, y si no, pues... no se xDu solo espero que les guste, o que al menos, les haya llamado la atención x3. Sin más, los dejo con la historia :3.

* * *

**Recuerdo del Capítulo anterior:** _[...] Sasuke tiene atrapada a Sakura, en un intento por hacer salir al rubio. Los demás tratan desesperadamente de encontrar una manera de rescatar a su amiga, pero hay una pregunta en común en la mente de todos... **¿dónde está Naruto?**_

De repente, Sasuke soltó a Sakura, lanzándola al vacío, lo que tomó por sorpresa a todos, pero rápidamente Neji reaccionó, logrando atraparla antes de que callera al suelo. La bajó con cuidado, y todos se acercaron para ver cómo estaba.

- De verdad, estoy bien chicos – dijo la chica agarrándose el cuello en la zona afectada y comenzando a curarse con chakra – solo fue un rasguño, no es grave – y en cuanto bajó la mano, Ino se le aventó en sima, agradecida porque se encontrara bien.

Voltearon a ver lo que había causado que Sasuke hiciera tal acción, y se percataron de que miraba fijamente un punto en específico, por lo que todos buscaron aquél punto de distracción, y lo por fin lo vieron...

A unos 500 metros de donde ellos se encontraban, estaba Naruto, de pie y al parecer bien, lo que hizo que todos sonrieran aliviados...

- Oigan... ¿no falta alguien? – preguntó repentinamente Choji, haciendo que empezaran a verse entre todos

- ¿Dónde está Hinata-sama? – preguntó Neji, haciendo que todos se dieran cuenta que ella era la faltante, pero si no estaba con ellos, ¿en dónde?

- ¡Con que sigues vivo, maldito niñato! – Gritó el Uchiha - ¡Pues bien, así me darás el placer de oír el último soplo de vida que te quede! – y con esto, el portador del sharingan se lanzó rápidamente hacia Naruto, quien no se movía de su lugar.

- ¡NARUTO, MUÉVETE! – le gritaron sus amigos, pero él parecía no escuchar.

Los segundos pasaron muy lentamente, como si fuese una película corriendo en cámara lenta... todo el sonido desapareció, se veía cómo los chicos gritaban, pero nada salía de sus bocas, el Uchiha se acercaba a él con el chidori activado, listo para matarlo en el momento de tocarlo... Naruto repentinamente reaccionó, levantó la mirada con el temor en ella, pero fue demasiado tarde...

(N/R: Por favor, imagínense una de esas escenas de los animes en donde todo se ve blanco y de repente, un chorro de sangre sale disparado en alguna de las direcciones)

Todos mimaron entre sorprendidos y horrorizados la escena... la sangre se disparó por todos lados, la cara de Naruto y de Sasuke se bañó en ella. Los ojos de ambos estaban desorbitados, nadie reaccionaba a lo que acababa de pasar... era simplemente irreal, no podía ser verdad...

_- En ese momento, no lo quería creer – decía el chico, con las lagrimas corriendo por su rostro – quería creer que era una pesadilla... una horrible pesadilla, de la cual despertaría en ése momento, que yo estaría recostado en el hospital con muchas heridas, y que te encontraría ahí, como siempre, sosteniendo mi mano con la tuya, brindándome aquella calidez que solo tú me podías brindar..._

- ¿Hi... Hina-ta? – habló al fin Naruto, después de segundos que parecieron horas. La chica no contestó, solo se inclinó un poco hacia adelante, haciendo que el cabello le cubriera los ojos, y tosió sangre, haciendo que el Uchiha reaccionara, y sacando su brazo del cuerpo de la chica, se alejó unos pasos, no creyendo lo que acababa de suceder.

_- Y en ese momento, recordé lo que había vivido en el puente de la tierra de las olas. Haku interponiéndose para salvar a su persona amada... tú habías hecho lo mismo por mí, te interpusiste para que no me mataran, diste tu vida por mi... yo no lo merecía... no merecía tu amor después de todo lo que te había hecho sufrir – le hablaba a la lápida, como si la persona debajo de ésta la escuchara... – y aún así..._

Al momento en el que el Uchiha sacó su brazo, la chica calló de rodillas, y en seguida Naruto se abalanzó a sostenerla. La chica seguía tosiendo, un hilo de sangre corría por su mejilla. Naruto la tomó en brazos y la recostó en uno de ellos boca arriba, viendo cómo la vida se le iba a la chica.

- Por Dios, Hinata, ¡¿qué has hecho?! – le recriminó desesperado el rubio. El chico comenzó a concentrar chakra en su mano libre, tratando de recordar lo que Sakura le había enseñado de medicina ninja, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos, parecía que nada funcionaba. No se percató de que todos se habían reunido a su alrededor, pero al contrario de él, todos sabían que nada se podía hacer, pero no decían nada, querían que la chica se despidiera tranquilamente, aunque eso significara que nunca más le dirían "Hola" de nuevo...

- De-tente Na-ruto...-kun – le dijo débilmente la chica, tomando la mano del rubio entre las suyas – no gastes... energía en mí, yo... – pero el chico la calló

- ¡No digas eso, Hinata! – Le espetó el chico, con lágrimas amenazando con salir – te vas a recuperar, ya lo verás, solo...

- N-no – le interrumpió la chica – Naruto-kun, yo... sabía lo que pasa-ría – siguió la ojiplata. Algunos sollozos se escuchaban, pero no lo tomaban en cuenta, en ese momento, solo estaban ellos dos, y nadie más – pero... no me importó, solo quería prote-gerte... no quería que murieras – las lágrimas se desbordaban por aquél par de brillantes perlas, que a cada segundo se opacaban por la vida que de ellas se escapaba – no podía ver morir... a la persona a la que más amo en éste mundo

_- Cuando dijiste eso, algo en mi interior se movió – seguía diciéndole a la lápida, mientras la acariciaba y veía al cielo, recordando aquellas sensaciones – me sentí... lleno, como si todo lo que hubiese querido se encontrara solo en esas palabras_

- Hinata, no tenías que haber hecho eso, ¡eres una tonta! – le dijo Naruto con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, y entonces sintió una mano en una de ellas, haciendo que abriera los ojos y que mirara a la chica, encontrándose con aquella sonrisa que tanto le gustaba... porque así era, le encantaba aquella sonrisa que solo la chica poseía, y que raras veces se había mostrado... una sonrisa de completa felicidad.

- Se que soy... una tonta – le dijo sin borrar su sonrisa – pero me alegra haber po-dido hacer algo... algo por ti al me-nos... una vez – repentinamente, la mano de Hinata calló, provocando que el rubio se preocupara... la chica giró su cabeza y volvió a toser más sangre, recordándole a Naruto el estado en el que se encontraba...

- ¡NO! – gritó el chico, sabiendo lo que aquello significaba – Hinata, por favor, no... ¡SAKURA! – la llamó - ¡Sakura! tienes que hacer algo, Hinata está... – pero al ver la cara llorosa de Sakura...

_- Algo dentro de mí se rompió... con un simple movimiento negativo de cabeza lo supe... te irías a pesar de lo que hiciera para evitarlo, pero no quería que aquello ocurriese, y aún así... sabía que nada podía hacer ya..._

- Naruto-kun – le llamó la chica, haciendo que regresara su vista rápidamente a ella – prométeme que... terminarás ésta ba-batalla, que sobrevivirás, que te... te convertirás en Hokage y que... serás feliz – pidió con una sonrisa

- No puedo prometerte eso, Hinata-chan, yo... – pero una mano de la chica en sus labio lo calló.

- Por favor, es... todo lo que te pido – le dijo, derramando lágrimas, sabiendo que su fin se acercaba.

- De acuerdo, Hinata-chan, te lo prometo – le contestó tomando su mano.

- Gracias por todo, Naruto-kun, siempre te amé, y siempre lo haré – y con un último resto de fuerza, se levantó hasta rozar delicadamente sus labios con los de Naruto, quien respondió acercándola con su brazo hacia él...

_- Y tú sonreíste, como nunca lo habías hecho antes..._

Y con su último soplo de vida, dijo las últimas palabras, que quedarían en su memoria por siempre...

- Te amo, Naruto-kun – y así se fue, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en su rostro. Las nubes le dieron paso al sol, quien parecía venir a buscarla para llevarla al lugar donde pertenecía...

_- Porque tú eras un ángel... un ángel que habían enviado para darme lo que había buscado toda mi vida, y el cuál ahora regresaba a su hogar..._

Y lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarla... abrazarla fuertemente contra su pecho, para poder así tomar el último rastro de aquella calidez que solo ella le otorgaba... y lloró, como nunca pensó poder hacerlo. Gritó su nombre con fuerza, haciendo que a todos se les partiera el corazón, todos lloraban, nadie decía nada, ni siquiera el Uchiha... las nubes comenzaron a cubrir al sol, y el último rayo de sol, que se había postrado sobre la chica, se desvaneció con una ligera brisa con olor a rosas, removiendo ligeramente los cabellos de todos... era como la chica se despedía, ellos lo sabían...

Todos veían a Naruto, con los ojos llenos de dolor, y vieron sorprendidos cómo éste se levantaba con la chica en brazos y se acercaba lentamente a Neji, entregándosela...

- Cuida de ella, por favor – le dijo, mientras suavemente acariciaba su cabello.

- Descuida, lo haré – le contestó entendiendo lo que quería hacer, y comenzando a alejarse, les hizo una seña a los demás para que lo siguieran.

Naruto, quien se encontraba con la cabeza gacha y el rostro cubierto por su cabello, se quedó solo frente a Sasuke, quien lo miraba sin expresión alguna en el rostro.

- Ésta vez sí te pasaste, maldito mal nacido – dijo con rabia Naruto, alzando la vista y dejando ver la furia en aquel par de zafiros.

- Hmp, no es mi culpa que la chica se atravesara – le dijo con frialdad, causando que el rubio se enfureciera aún más

- ¡TE MATARÉ MALDITO, JURO QUE LA VENGARÉ! – y así comenzó una nueva batalla. Duró relativamente poco, por lo cual relatarla resultaría relevante. Pero si diré que nadie ganó... ambos chicos se quedaron sin chakra, lo que provocó que cayeran inconscientes. Después de eso, Naruto fue llevado al hospital para tratar sus heridas, las cuales pronto sanaron, más que nada gracias al zorro de su interior.

Por otra parte, a Sasuke lo llevaron preso, y fue encerrado en una prisión especial en la que cualquier clase de chakra es bloqueado por completo, y está esperando su sentencia...

Naruto fue nombrado Hokage después de su completa recuperación, y los trabajos de restauración de la aldea no se hicieron esperar. La villa está en su mejor momento, pero todos saben que su líder, a pesar de haber cumplido su sueño, nunca volvió a sonreír...

_- No pude cumplir mi promesa..._

**~Fin Flash-Back~**

- Perdóname por no haber cumplido la promesa, Hinata-chan, pero... es tan difícil si no estás a mi lado... nunca te pude decir cuánto te amaba, me percaté tarde y yo...

- Naruto-kun... – escuchó el joven Hokage, y levantó la vista rápidamente hacia el tronco del árbol, frente al cual se encontraba una hermosa chica. Su cabello oscuro, largo y sedoso, se movía con la brisa que soplaba aquella noche. Su piel nívea seguía viéndose igual de tersa a como la recordaba. Su figura estaba cubierta por un delicado vestido de color azul, dándole un aspecto sumamente encantador. En su fino rostro se dibujaba una bella sonrisa, pero lo más bello eran sus ojos. Los recuerdos que tenía de ellos no le hacían justicia alguna a los reales. Brillaban inmaculadamente gracias a la luz de la luna que caía sobre ella, que le daba un toque casi angelical...

- Hi... Hinata-chan – dijo el rubio, y al salir de su sorpresa, se levantó rápidamente y se acercó a ella. Alzó una mano temblorosa, y lentamente la acercó a ella... – tengo miedo de que éste sea otro sueño – dijo en vos baja, más para él mismo que para la chica – un sueño como todos los demás, en los que al tocarte, desapareces... no podría soportarlo, no hoy... – y con esto último, finalmente tocó la mejilla de la chica... era tan suave y tersa, definitivamente sus sueños no le hacían justicia.

Al percatarse de que la chica no desaparecía, sonrió como no lo había hecho desde tiempo atrás, la abrazó y comenzó a darle vueltas en el aire.

- ¡Eres tú, realmente eres tú! – le dijo riendo, provocando que la chica riera con él.

- Claro que soy yo, Naruto-kun, vine a verte – le dijo suavemente, mientras que el chico se detenía y suavemente la ponía en el suelo de nuevo, pero sin dejar de abrazarla.

- Hinata-chan, no sabes cuánto te he extrañado, me has hecho mucha falta – le dijo acariciando su cabello. Enterró su cara en el cuello de ella, comenzando a aspirar su aroma... rosas, su perfume favorito...

- Naruto-kun – lo llamó la chica, haciendo que el chico se separara un poco de ella para poder verla a los ojos, y haciéndole saber que la escuchaba - ¿recuerdas lo que me prometiste un año atrás? – le preguntó finalmente, haciendo que el chico bajara la cabeza

- Sí, sobre eso, yo... salí vivo de la batalla, como lo prometí, también soy Hokage, pero... – su vos se fue apagando mientras hablaba – no puedo cumplir lo último

- Pero... ¿porqué, Naruto-kun? – le preguntó la chica tristemente

-Porque no estás conmigo – le contestó sin rodeos.

Ante ésta respuesta, la chica se sorprendió, pero después dejó ver en su rostro una sonrisa triste. Acarició suavemente la mejilla del rubio, haciendo que éste en seguida tomara su mano y la apretara más contra su rostro.

- Naruto-kun... yo siempre estoy contigo – le dijo, haciendo que éste se sorprendiera un poco – trata de recordarlo – pidió la chica, haciendo que el rubio cerrara los ojos y repasara el tiempo que había pasado sin ella, y vio un detalle que no había notado antes.

Recordó imágenes de cuando estaba triste, y se dio cuenta de que siempre encontraba una rosa blanca en su camino. Nunca les había puesto demasiada atención, incluso ahora que estaba en el cementerio, las rosas blancas estaban presentes, a pesar de que él las había llevado.

- Nunca te he abandonado, Naruto-kun, y jamás lo haré – le dijo tiernamente la ojiperla, juntando su frente con la de él, haciendo que el rubio abriera los ojos – te amo, estaré siempre a tu lado cuando me necesites

- Hina-chan, yo... yo también te... – no sabía cómo decirlo, las palabras se atoraban en su boca

- No tienes que decirlo, lo sé – le espetó la chica, sonriéndole con aquella sonrisa que él tanto amaba, y sin poder evitarlo más, la besó.

La chica se sorprendió en un principio, pero después correspondió suavemente al beso, pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio, haciendo que éste la abrazara por la cintura, haciendo que toda distancia entre ellos se disipara. El beso comenzó como un simple rose de labios, pero que con los segundos se fue intensificando, aunque no por eso dejaba de ser un beso completamente lleno de ternura.

Naruto estaba encantado, la chica tenía un sabor tan dulce como ella. Hinata intentaba no desfallecer, el sabor de Naruto era igualmente dulce. Sus corazones saltaban de alegría en sus pechos, no querían separarse, pero la falta de aire los obligó a hacerlo. Ambos tenían las mejillas coloreadas de un suave tinte rosado, y sonreían llenos de felicidad.

- Te amo, Hinata – pudo pronunciar finalmente el rubio, abrazando fuertemente a la chica, y aspirando nuevamente su aroma

- Yo también te amo, Naruto-kun – le dijo aferrándose a él con todas sus fuerzas. No querían que el momento terminara... – prométeme que serás feliz, por favor, promételo - le dijo con las lágrimas aglomerándose en sus ojos

- Solo si te quedas a mi lado y no te vas nunca más – le dijo con un hilo de vos, sabiendo que el tiempo se les agotaba

- Ya te lo dije, nunca te dejaré solo – y lo besó tiernamente en la mejilla

- _Te amo_ – se dijeron ambos a la vez suavemente, separándose un poco, y seguidamente, se dieron un último beso...

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Naruto despertó y se dio cuenta que estaba recostado en la lápida de Hinata y que ya había amanecido, aunque no tenía mucho tiempo, al parecer.

- ¿Fue todo un sueño? – se preguntó, y como respuesta, una suave brisa con aroma a rosas lo envolvió, haciendo que recordara la promesa que había hecho. Sonrió suavemente, y se levantó con suavidad. Acarició una última vez la lápida de la chica con dulzura, y pronunció unas últimas palabras...

- Seré feliz, Hinata, por los dos, es una promesa – y con esto último, se encaminó a la salida del cementerio – primero iré a ver a Sakura-chan, seguro le alegrará verme, luego iré a visitar a Ino y a Sai, después llamaré a Shikamaru, a Choji, a Kiba... a todos los chicos y los invitaré a ir a cenar ramen, luego iré a conocer al hijo de Neji y Ten Ten, ha de ser bonito, de ahí... – y conforme se iba alejando, su vos se escuchaba más baja, pero no por eso se perdía su alegría, una alegría renovada gracias a su ángel.

Y sin que nadie más la viera, una chica se encontraba sentada en una de las ramas del árbol que custodiaba la morada de su cuerpo. Sonreía hacia el chico que salía, sabiendo que cumpliría su promesa, al igual que ella lo haría...

- Nunca te dejaré solo, Naruto-kun, lo juro, solo se feliz – y con una última mirada al rubio, dio un pequeño salto, desapareciendo con la brisa que fue a unirse al chico, quien sonreía nuevamente y a quien le había regresado el brillo a su mirada...

_Encontré una razón para mí, para cambiar lo que fui, una razón para comenzar todo de nuevo, y esa razón eres tú..._

_- Te amo..._

* * *

Bien... he terminado... he de decirles que volví a leerlo... y me dan ganas de llorar T^T siento que no lo escribí yo xD es demasiado raro en mí escribir una historia de éste tipo xD e,e. Bueno, como dije, es el final de la historia... La última frase la saqué de una canción titulada **_The Reason_**, interpretada por **_Hoobastank_**. Es realmente una canción hermosa, y es netamente NH (o HN, como la quieran ver, pero creo que tiene de ambas xDu). Espero y les haya gustado, y agradezco a los que me dejaron Reviews en el capítulo anterior, me animan a continuar escribiendo x3. Un saludo a todos, y nos vemos en la siguiente historia :3.


End file.
